Byte
Byte is both the Overlord of The Copeland in Gold Coast City and a long-standing member of the B-Girls. She was relatively unknown until she was part of an epic battle with Heroes Unlimited during a charity event, where she attacked the hero Xin and nearly killed him. Origin Lisa Blythe was born and raised in the North Hills district of Millennium City. She had a twin bother, Gary. Neither she nor her brother ever knew their father as he left the family shortly after the twins were born. Lisa's mother, Dr. Belle Blythe, did everything she could to care for her children, juggling between trying to provide them a stable home life and her job as an electrical engineer with Olympic Industries. Unwilling to pay for day care and unable to hire a full time nanny Dr. Blythe resorted to taking her children to work with her. With the hazards of loose electrical devices everywhere and the curious hands of children disaster was inevitable. The twins accidentally activated a prototype electrical weapon. Dr. Blythe immediately tried to save her children but it was too late. Thousands of volts of electricity poured through the bodies of the twins. Lisa was the lucky one, the accident triggered latent mutations in her genes which enabled her to survive but Gary was not so lucky. He was incinerated. Belle Blythe never recovered from her loss. In her grief she began drinking heavily, denouncing her daughter and blaming Lisa for Gary's death. Eventually Blythe gave up entirely and institutionalized Lisa in the Bellreave Hospital for Meta-humans and abandoned her. If she ever intended to eventually return for her daughter will never be known, as she perished three months later by losing control of her car whilst driving drunk and slamming into a tree. Lisa grew up hating her mother and at the same time, needing maternal affection, latching onto any woman she could find whom showed her the slightest amount of tenderness. One such person was a fellow inmate at Bellereave, Jessie Abrahms. When Jessie eventually escaped from the hospital she had no choice but to leave Lisa behind, which devastated the already heart-broken 16 year old. But Abrahms did come back for her within a month. Along with Bully and Bubblegum, Bitter Pill escorted Lisa to freedom and bestowed upon her the name of Byte. Byte was the most severely affected by Bubblegum's betrayal of the team which lead to Bitter Pill's conviction. It was Byte whom went to Mastermind, tearfully pleading with him to get Jessie out of Stronghold. Byte didn't know it at the time but Mastermind had already decided to liberate Bitter Pill and name her an Overlord. When Bitter Pill was established as the Overlord of Gold Coast City she at once named Byte as the Overlord of the Copeland. As the Overlord of The Copeland Byte is expected to maintain the peace at all times, as tourists are very fond of the artistic district which also makes them targets for crime. In The Copeland Byte has a weird following and fan base as a superhero for she is quick to investigate reports of crime; particularly violent crime, and bring her terrible brand of justice to the perpetrator. But heroes that have encountered Byte are rarely moved by the way the populace views the Overlord for they know that Byte is a killer whom shows no mercy. Byte, The Overlord Lisa Blythe is a very pretty nineteen year old with a pale complexion, light brown hair, and grey eyes. She is socially awkward, often coming across as shy and anxious even though the truth is that she has such a virulent hatred for people in general that her perpetual rage is mistaken for social ineptitude. As Byte she wears a sky blue bodysuit with white trim and a face shield. She is exceptionally skilled with computers and electronics and serves the B-Girls as the resident computer and IT expert. Because of the accident she survived as a child, Byte is able to transform into a being of living electricity. In her electrified state she is able to generate electrical blasts that range in strength from startling static shocks to bolts that confer thousands of volts into her enemy; her full-strength blasts are almost always immediately fatal to normal human beings. One of her favorite tactics is to leap onto an enemy piggy-back style and flood them with electricity until they literally catch fire and burn to death. In addition to her ranged assaults Byte is able to leap into electrical conduits and travel instantaneously, such as jumping into a nearby electrical outlet and speeding away from a fight. She can perform this instantaneous travel through any substance that conducts electricity, giving her a relatively unique form of teleportation. She can also use this travel ability to 'invade' nearby computers in order to commandeer their systems or take refuse in the Internet. Byte is not affected by her own electrical attacks and is impervious to other outside electrical assaults. What's worse, she can absorb any electrical energy within ten feet of herself and use it to amplify her own blasts for twice their normal strength. She is a particularly dangerous foe to heroes in power armor or with the ability to transform into metals; as she can override any on-board computer systems or triple the effects of her electrical attacks. This ability hit home for many heroes in 2015, when she took control of the power suit worn by the hero Warmonger. After using Warmonger's weapons systems to murder four police officers and his partner Ballerina, she then shut down the life support systems of Warmonger's suit and suffocated him to death. Byte is not a people person. She likes her teammates Bully, Bronze, and Bobsled in the B-Girls, dislikes Brat, and clings to Bitter Pill with a love and need that borders on hero worship. Because of her hate for society and most other people Byte does not utilize any agents or henchmen as an Overlord, she relies only on herself and takes care of matters requiring her attention personally. Category:Overlords Category:Villains